Elie
is a member of the Rave Warriors and the main heroine of the series. Having no memory of her past, she travels with Haru Glory and friends to search for her identity. By the Truth of Elie arc, she realizes her real name is Resha Valentine, the dancing maiden of Symphonia who originated the Rave Stones. Appearance Elie is a teenage girl of average height. She sports her brown locks in a short hairstyle, falling barely past her nape, with fringes running above her eyebrows. She also seems to catch a lot of male attention in the series due to her beauty, curvaceous body and large breasts. Elie's outfits are all Heart Kreuz and Love Believer brands, cause she fancies the clothing lines for familiar reasons. In earlier episodes, Elie wears a white tank top with red singlets with a heart cross mark design at the center of her tank top, blue denim skirt with three buttons at the center, and a pair of dark brown boots. Elie carries her Tonfa Blasters in a holster strapped around her belt which bears the name "Love Believer". In the anime, the branded clothing lines are not seen while wearing her outfit. On her left arm, it has a mark of "ELIE" appears when using her Etherion magic as Sieg Hart mentions of her as experiment no. "3173". In the middle episodes, Elie's primary outfit has minor changes, her tank top becomes a white sleeveless top and the straps, heart cross design and singlets are now light pink and her denim skirt are now pink. In the near end and the final episode of the anime, Elie's sleeveless top is replaced with a white sleeveless midriff with yellow outlines on the straps and cross design straps in the center and the heart cross design is now at the left side and her denim skirt is now dark pink with ripped designs at the edge of her skirt. When she was attacked by Sieg Hart who attempts to kill her and prior to her meeting with Haru who refers to her as experiment no. "3173", she wears a black sleeveless suit similar to a sleeveless aquatic suit, she was barefoot and is not seen wielding her Tonfa Blasters. A running gag shows Elie wears nothing beneath her upper outfit implying that she does not wear a bra during her travels with Haru. A prime example shows when the Jiggly Butt Bandits barge on her room while Elie is dressing her sleeveless top as she angrily blasted them with her Tonfa Blasters and Griffon Kato who is also peeking at her when she dresses up unaware of its actions for being a pervert as he mentions her in the near end of the anime. Personality Elie has a bubbly personality that can sometimes border into being silly or even ditzy. She is able to keep a positive outlook on life, even when things seem bleak with her destiny. With her amazing fortune, Elie is extremely skilled at gambling which she becomes very fond. She is usually in charge of the Rave Warriors' travel finances. Elie also adores Plue, but mistakes the latter for being a "bug".Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, page 19 Synopsis Intro arc Hiding from Georco's henchmen, Haru Glory slips under Elie's table. When one of Georco's people inquires about the lad, Elie hides Haru in between her legs but was not questioned further because of her reputation in the area.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, pages 10 - 11 When they are finally left alone, Elie strikes a friendly conversation with Haru. She is surprised to find out that he is not from around the place, and reveals that Demon Card has a very strong grasp on Hip Hop Town; entering the town is easy enough, but leaving it requires paying an enormous fee to Demon Card.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, pages 13 - 14 Elie assures him, however, that after the race, she will be able to whisk the two of them out of Hip Hop Town. When the main event of the dog race, Battle Road begins, Elie cheers on for Plue, having bet all her life savings on him, much to Haru's aghast.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, page 17 Elie is surprised to find that Plue is actually Haru's dog, but does not allow the latter to rescue Plue, emphasizing that she has invested all her money on him. In addition, Elie admits that she believes Plue is really a bug capable of flight and is a sure win for the race.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, pages 19 - 20 When the Battle Road makes an unprecedented turn for barbaric, Elie is taken aback.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 7, page 4 Haru's attempt at rescuing Plue leads to the latter's consequent dropping out of the race. Angered over this, Elie goes on a rampage, releasing rounds of bullets from her Tonfa Blasters, demanding that Plue be raced once more.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 7, page 17 Elie eventually cools down and asks if she could keep Plue. She continues her previous conversation with Haru, admitting that she herself is looking for something as well. She gives the directions to where Haru's headed, but refuses his offer of joining him. She confesses that what she is looking for are her memories.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, pages 5 - 11 Despite her initial refusal, Haru is undeterred and assures Elie that they will be able to find her memories if they stick together. Out of happiness, Elie fires away at the stadium, causing the structure to fall apart entirely.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, pages 12 - 13 The two of them are rescued by Plue, and the group leaves Hip Hop Town via cart pulled by the dogs Plue had set free.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 16 When Haru still refuses to hand Plue over to Elie, Elie chucks the dog at the lad in retribution. As he chases her around, Elie silently thanks Haru.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 20 Lance arc At Punk Street, Elie goes to a casino while Haru goes to a restaurant. While Haru meets Galein Musica the legendary blacksmithRave Master Manga:Chapter 9, page 6, Elie meets the blacksmith's grandson Hamrio Musica. Musica, thinking Elie is trying to flirt with him, follows but is met with the confusion of two possible Musicas. When they are attacked by Demon Card, Elie unleashes her new Tonfa Blasters, "nearly killing" Musica.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 10, page 11 Later on, Elie is captured by Lance.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 11, page 6 Lance threatens to kill Elie if Haru doesn't come, and Musica offers to help. With Lance's sword by her neck, Elie silently apologizes to Haru. Bored, she asks Lance to play Shiritori (a Japanese word game) with her, annoying Lance. When Musica comes to rescue her and asks if Lance did anything bad, she jokingly said that Lance tried to peek under her shirt. When Lance threatens to kill her, she calls out for Haru, who appears just in time.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 13, page 7 When Haru finally defeats Lance, Elie asks if he is okay and tries to wake him up, and smiles when he responds. After they escape, she tries to perform artificial respiration on Haru, and smacks him when he wakes up before she starts. Rave Master Manga:Chapter 17, page 15After Haru is fully healed, he and Elie head over to the Rave of Knowledge. Dancing thunder arc Elie and Haru go north with Griffon Kato and Tanchimo who serve as their guide and a horse. As they take a break, Elie says that she feels as if she has seen the rave before.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 19, page 6 Haru stares at her, confused, and Elie mistakes it for Haru thinking she is crazy, so she leaves to the hot spring with Plue, says that Plue's nose looks fun to spin, and tells the others not to peek. In the spring, she starts to spin Plue's nose, and Plue shriveled up. As they try to figure out how to fix Plue, Haru, annoyed, goes to bed while Elie tries to get Plue to a hospital, thinking it is all her fault. She injures her feet and runs into a monster, who Haru drives away.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 17, page 17 Plue turns back to normal when he wakes up, and Elie figures out that it is because he was waterlogged. When a thunderstorm starts up, Elie becomes terrified, so the group stops at Ska Village and check into a hotel owned by Lasagna. When she about mentions the "thunder man" who is responsible for the neverending rain, Elie runs off thinking it is the man she was looking for, with Haru catching up.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 21, Page 20 She remembers back before meeting Haru, she awakens in some abandoned site and the "thunder man" shocked her with his thunder magic. Elie gets to the Thunder Mansion where Go mistakes her for the Rave Master "boy". Elie tries to leave because Sieghart was not there, but is blocked. When she says that she is looking for someone more handsome than Go, Go attacks her in anger and subsequently is attacked by Haru, and Go's girlfriend, Rosa, takes his place in the battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 18 Rosa fights Elie with her Dancing Wolf, while trancing all the men to dance. Rosa's dancing wolf weapon turns around and aims at herself when Elie blocks it, and when Rosa cries out for someone to help her, Elie stops the weapon, saying she knows how hard it can be to be an actress without good looks.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13 Rosa then says she will ask Go to stop the rain, but Go punches her and assumes that Haru did it, triggering a battle. When Elie shivers because of Go's thunder, Plue tries to cheer her up, successfully. When the thunder strikes near her, she chucks Plue at Go, shattering his dark bring and defeating him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Page 19 As the rain is stopped, Elie and Haru turn to leave. Go shows Elie a picture of Sieghart and tells her to stay away from him because he is an elemental master. Lasagna calls Elie and Haru "as beautiful as the sky" for bringing clear skies to Ska Village. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Page 15 Shuda arc Elie and the group made it to the Tremolo Mountain only to find that Demon Card arrived first as Shuda commands the rave-excavation unit.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 26, Page 3 They meet a talking bear (who first introduces himself as "kuma") who warns them that Akumu hall is dangerous, but they head in and successfully infiltrate the hall in disguise. However, due to sleeping pollen, they all fall asleep.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 27, Page 14 Schneider gets rid of the pollen and inserts a "vaccine" to the flower's toxin into each of the group. They then travel for a bit before falling asleep again. Elie and Haru wake up to a person holding a knife against Schneider's neck, who has a hook pointed towards Haru. The person reveals that Schneider is an assassin hired by Shuda to kill Haru, and fends Schneider off.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Page 19 After revealing that he is actually Musica, he tries to fight with Haru, but both are stopped by Elie. After walking for a while, they find the giant door written in ancient Symphonian writing. Somehow, Elie is able to read the text which says "Beyond this door lies the resting place of the rave, none shall enter. Those who dare to enter, prepare to fall victim to the ghost of Symphonia".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 29, Page 17 Even Elie is confused because she doesn't know how she was able to, thinking she must have been a scholar. Inside the room, they find the bear who forbids the group from entering with his axe. He introduces himself as Deerhound, one of the fallen Azure Sky Warriors from the Symphonia war 50 years ago, and is the guardian of the rave which lies beyond. After Haru receives the rave, Deerhound asks who Elie is, who responds that she doesn't know, and Deerhound notices that she looks exactly like Resha.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, page 18 On Shuda's mobile fortress, Rhapsodia, Poosya says that Elie is "adorable" and calls her "my girl". Musica stops him, who in turn fires some glue and sticks Elie to the ground. Shuda also triggers an explosion on Elie, knocking her unconscious.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 33, page 10 When she wakes up, she wishes Haru good luck and is visibly worried when he seems to be at a disadvantage. She notices that the fortress is about to self destruct, and helps to call the Silver Rhythm Gang (the phone gets immediately taken by Musica due to her overreacting). When Haru falls to the ground unconscious after defeating Shuda, Elie gives Haru first aid and smiles when Haru wakes up. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 36, page 13 Mystery of Elie arc Elie, having won many casino games, shows Haru her casino member card and takes him to dinner, and becomes very upset when she loses it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 37, page 18 Afterwards she changes into a swimsuit at a beach, attracting many men there. When she plays beachball with Plue, she praises Plue for stabbing and deflating it with its horn. At the Symphonia museum, they browse around until Elie begins to feel headaches for some reason.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 38, page 18 She stumbles upon a portrait of Resha Valentine, stating she looks exactly like her. She reads that Resha was a great dancer and had an amazing power. Some of her memories begin resurfaces.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 39, pages 5 Sieghart appears behind Elie, who is crying by herself. Elie recognizes him and learns that he is the guardian of time. Sieghart says that she must be a human test tube, subject number 3173, and that she has Etherion. Elie denies all of this and says that she must have a family.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 40, pages 15 She then starts to cry and begs Sieghart to tell her the truth, and is told that she can just be Elie. Sieghart then tries to kill Elie, first with electricity, then poison, which causes Elie to beg for death. As Sieghart is dealing the final blow, Haru shows up and blocks it, and Elie tearfully says that she missed him. She explains that she made some new memories while she was with him, and calls Haru an idiot, before trying to inform him that she is 3173, but Haru says that she will always just be Elie. Elie then appears to be dying, but the Etherion neutralizes the poison. Haru uses his courage and summons rune save while seemingly being beaten by Sieghart. Sieghart uses his strongest spell - Altairis‏‎ , which causes an illusion where people die for the victim's sake and then the victim dies - and traps Haru in it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 45, pages 2 But when Haru and Elie meet inside, Etherion awakens, and Haru stabs Elie to stop it. He stabbed her with rune save, so it wouldn't do Elie any harm. After the battle, the group enjoys themselves at a party with fireworks. Tower of Din arc Symphonia arc Mermaid Peril arc Star Vestige arc Mildian arc Blue Guardians arc Truth of Elie arc Final Battle arc One year after the battle, Elie resumes her life as a regular high school girl. During the timeskip, the other Rave Warriors briefed her of everything that happened, all except mentioning Haru because the others agreed it was for the best to avoid further sadness. When Haru gets resurrected sometime later and when Elie sees him, her memories were restored as she tearfully embraces him with joy. Sometime presumably after Elie graduates high school, she returns to Garage Island with Haru and later get married. Equipment Tonfa Blasters: Elie owns a pair of tonfas capable of firing rounds of bullets, later capable of firing magic. The blasts she releases are powerful enough to destroy Georco's Smoke Hiz-ouse, a vault of four tons of steel,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 7, page16 and even an entire stadium.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 13 Space-Time Staff: Elie used a magical staff she found to destroy Endless.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 295, page 11 It is also capable of summoning and banishing Endless.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 228, page 15 She and Belnika used it together to banish Endless. Trivia *Elie's previous appearance when she is still Resha Valentine five decades ago greatly resembles Hylia in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword manga adaptation. Navigation References Category:Female Category:Characters